tankenginenightmarefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon
About Gordon is a Tender Engine who Lives on the Island of Sodor. He Had Coal Inserted into His Firebox & He Became a Hostile Monster. He Inhabits Tidmouth Sheds. Appearance He is a Gigantic Blue Muscular Beast. He is Really Enormous & His Hands are Really Big. Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boost. He is goodhearted, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seemed to have abandoned this philosophy. However, because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important passenger jobs and either sulks when he does not and/or gets jealous of engines who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he did not believe Edward could win a race again Spencer as he is only a "back engine" and a "waste of steam". He soon stopped belittling Edward after being tricked by Thomas; he learned his lesson and apologized to Edward, saying that he promised not to call him old or unreliable anymore. Sometimes, Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the engines some advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly helpful or honest, though, as James and Sir Handel have discovered. As of the twentieth series, Gordon seems to have developed a tendency of pinning his own faults on others. This was shown when he blamed Henry over having to do his jobs for the day and vice-versa, even though his laziness was what led to the change in the first place. When he and the rest of the Steam Team got in trouble for refusing to leave the shed at night, believing there was ghost train about (which was actually Henry with a coat of luminous paint), he once again blamed Henry for the predicament. Despite being labeled as one of Sir Topham Hatt’s more sensible engines, he can act senseless if prompted, which is quite often. Trivia Gordon is Based off of The Tank From Left 4 Dead Gordon is Not Included in the Haunted House. * The Reason is He Wouldn't Fit in the Walls According to AlanBro!, Gordon is Bigger & Faster than Everyone Else. He Will be Back in Thomas the Slender Engine II He has the same scream as Thomas, only just deeper. Gallery Tank Gordon.png|Full Body Tank Gordon icon.png| Gordon's icon Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Brutes